Force Absorb
Sith Lord absorbs blaster fire channeling it into Force lightning.]] Force absorb or Force absorption (also known as absorb energy) was a Force ability, that enabled the user to absorb energy, usually harmful. It was said to be a rare ability among the Jedi. Effects of Force absorb It negated the harmful characteristics of certain offensive Force abilties, such as Force push and Force lightning. This technique became a useful one to Jedi that specialized in using Force techniques. As they felt their energies running low, they could simply absorb a Force power from others to feed themselves. Force absorb has also been described as a "non-harmful Force drain". It could also directly absorb energy like blaster bolts and lightsaber blades, and in a pinch, harmful energies like electricity and fire, as both are releases of energy. Known users of Force absorb absorbing Dooku's Force lightning.]] *Kyle Katarn acquired mastery of this skill after the Empire Reborn Crisis. *Luke Skywalker used this to absorb two direct hits from an AT-AT shortly before the Emperor returned. *Darth Vader may have used this to absorb Han Solo's blaster bolt on Bespin. *Corran Horn acquired a Force power that might have been this and first used it while studying at the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy. Horn's power encompassed both Force energy and other energy types as well. This may be evidence of a similar separate power or simply previously unseen facets of this technique. *Nejaa Halcyon, like other Jedi from the Halcyon family, had virtually no telekinetic ability under normal circumstances. However, he had a talent for absorbing energy, such as from blaster bolts or lightsaber blades. With this energy, Nejaa could perform the same telekinetic feats that most Jedi could accomplish normally. *Grand Master Yoda used this to absorb Force lightning in a duel with Darth Tyranus, and again in a duel with Darth Sidious. *Jaden Korr, who was the apprentice of Kyle during the Disciples of Ragnos event, was also a possible user of this Force power. *Obi-Wan Kenobi is portrayed in ''Revenge of the Sith'' video game as being able to use his bare hands to absorb Force energy, including Force Lightning. Behind the scenes In terms of game mechanics, the absorb power adds more points to the users Force pool when absorbing an attack. Force absorb manifests in the game as a blue aura, although this is likely an interface mechanic to allow the player to know when the power is active. In computer games, this Force power appears under different names: In Dark Forces: Jedi Knight and Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, the power is called Force absorb, while in Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, the Force power is called as Force absorption. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Betrayal'' *''Invincible (novel)'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' Sources *''The Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' Absorb de:Macht-Absorption